Fresh Air
by songfire15
Summary: Asami and Bolin go for a walk in Republic City. Bosami fluff!


Asami and Bolin had been left alone after Korra and Mako left. They had gotten used to the firebender and avatar leaving when they pleased, but it still was awkward when the two of them were alone.

Asami was surprised to find out that her and the earthbender got along better than first thought. Even going so far as to take walks with him when they were alone.

Pro-bending was a frequent topic. Bolin's new team mates got on his nerves. He didn't want to admit it, but they didn't have nearly the skills that his brother and Korra had. He'd tried everything. Daily practices, frequent sparring between the two of them. None of it worked. They still royally failed as benders.

Today, though, the topic happened to be the last few months. They walked slowly. The sun had started to set and it was a lovely evening for a walk.

"How the heck did you hit my brother any ways?" Bolin asked plainly.

"I was just in town looking at a shop and was heading back home when all of the sudden, there he was."

They turned a corner into the nicer part of town with huge buildings, the police force, Cabbage Corp, the pro-bending arena...

"It's so weird. You were just thrown into this whole mess," Bolin kept walking but nodded towards the Sato Estate. "I still can't believe your father was involved with the equalists. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too. I had no idea."

She started looking towards the place she used to call home. Memories flooded back to her. About her mother, her father. Things she thought she had long forgotten. She tore her gaze from the building and brought her arms up to her chest.

She felt Bolin's hand rest on her shoulder. She stiffened at the action, causing Bolin to retract his hand immediately. "Oh, sorry." he said.

She shook her head. "It's alright. It just surprised me that's all."

Bolin relaxed the hand he had placed on her shoulder. "Sure, I didn't mean to make you jump."

"No, you're fine," Asami assured him. "I was just deep in thought for a second."

They became silent. As they turned another corner, Air Temple Island came into view. It was a beautiful place. Trees were everywhere, the décor was an older style, but it was pleasant. Asami loved it, finding delight in the calm, refreshing aura given off by everyone there. She'd been there ever since the incident with her father. The air-bender family had been more than gracious about her staying with them. The food was great and they treated her like family, which was more than any thank-you she could give would cover.

When they arrived at the pier, the boat traveling to and from the island could be seen across the bay. For the next several minutes, they'd found a bench and sat down. The moon's reflection off the water streamed across the wooden boards of the pier like rays of sun during the day. It was quiet, save the soothing rush of waves.

Carefully, Bolin broke the silence around them. "So, you liked my brother from the start, huh?"

Asami sighed and shifted on the bench. "You could say that. The Fire-Ferrets were my favorite underdog team. And then running into him was the icing on the cake."

"You know, I never told you this, but I liked Korra...Of course my brother shot that dream to pieces."

She looked at him, shocked. "You've got to be kidding me. When was this?"

"During the Tournament. I was actually planning to ask Korra out officially when, uh...I caught them kissing."

"Oh...well, at least I can't say I'm the only one who's heart was broken by your brother."

She stared out across the bay. The boat was coming back. They'd have to leave soon.

"Yeah. Oh well, at least we have each other, huh?"

They both got to their feet and walking, made their way to the end of the pier to await the boats arrival. The wait wasn't long. Soon, they were on the small boat, sitting quietly by themselves. No one else needed to go to the island at this time of night.

Once they arrived at the island, Bolin stepped out first and held out a hand for Asami. She smiled, immediately placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her out of the vessel. They thanked the young man guiding the boat then headed on their way.

Bolin glanced at her while they walked. She looked drained. Her normally bright eyes were clouded and fine red lines threaded through them; the long days at Future Industries as CFO were certainly taking their toll.

She had taken over the company immediately after her father was found to be involved with the equalists. Things started out fine. She could go to work when she pleased, had the privilege of testing all the newest models of Satomobiles, and had a paying job. Those days ended when they started to renew their reputation with current buyers. No one had an interest to buy from a company whose previous CFO was an equalist supporter.

Bolin stepped in front of her when they reached the steps leading to the dormitories. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You look exhausted; have you been sleeping alright?"

"Not really." She brushed past him and started up the stairs. "This whole 'we won't buy from you because your father was involved with the equalist revolution' thing is really stressing me out. I'm not at fault for what my father did. I'm doing the best I can."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you are, but you can only do so much."

She turned around and saw that he had almost caught up to her. "I realize that, but its easier said than done. I'm one person. I just want to help get Future Industries get back up to the top."

"I'm sure you do," he walked up the two steps to get back by her side. "But don't over-do it. A business is not worth losing sleep over."

Asami let out a dry laugh and nodded. Bolin smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they continued their way up the stairs.

**Hmmm I'm starting to like Bosami some. I have been wanting to write a fic for them for sometime, and now here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome :)**

**~*sf15*~**


End file.
